wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
When Lightning Strikes
First of All... This is a story about one of my tribes, the LightningWings. Okay... enough said. Prologue Brisk flapped his wings hard, fighting against the storm. He would protect his and his dead mate's egg, no matter what it took. He hoped that their dragonet would look just a little like her, maybe, for memories. And yet... he felt the storm was a sign. Like the prophecy from long ago... When lightning strikes, wings of blaze shall return, and thy shall make mystery. Brisk shivered, although he wasn't sure why. And then, he finally spotted a sheltered cave in a cliff-side. Talons wrapped firmly around the egg, he soared down to it and landed. He laid the egg on the cave floor. Curling up around it, Brisk hummed. Soon he was quietly singing the song he and Robin had made up. "She is the sky. I am the ice. The clouds up so high. Our song so sweet. We will have to lie About that we meet. But it's worth it. Because we make light... ...And love." Brisk's voice returned to a gentle, soft hum. Eventually, he heard a crack! ''sound. He lifted his head and turned his arctic-blue eyes to the egg. It split open, and there stood a tiny dragonet. It had lightning-bolt shaped horns and electrical-blue eyes. Its scales were the same electric-blue with yellow streaks striking through it. The webbing of its wings were stormy-gray, and its tail had an electric yellow lightning-bolt shape at the end. His ''tail, ''Brisk thought, realizing that this dragonet was a male. "I'm going to call you... Lightning," he said. Lightning gazed into his father's eyes. Brisk made a small gasp as he thought he saw something there. He then whispered, "...of the LightningWings." Chapter One Lightning ran through the halls of the academy. He was late. ''Again. "Lightning, wait up!" Blizzard called. The IceWing was in his fourth year at Jade Mountain Academy, meaning that he had to complete this year and one more to graduate. "I can't wait! I'm late!" Lightning shouted. "I am too!" Blizzard cried. "So? Doesn't mean I have to be la-''ter''!" Lightning exclaimed, not looking back. He eventually skidded into the history cave, and found Ghost giving him an almost impatient look. "I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Ghost!" Lightning said apologetically, looking down. Ghost sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it," she said. Lightning took his seat next to Gold, who also happened to be in his fourth year. Scorch, a first year, grinned at Lightning. Glide rolled her eyes from behind him. She too was in her first year. Sun, a BlazeWing in her second year, turned in her seat and winked at Lightning. She always did that. Lightning managed a small smile, although he couldn't hold back the stream of thoughts that were filled with liking for her. Lightning could see the twitch in Ghost's ear, and he almost banged his head on the desk, realizing she heard his thoughts. Futuresight, another fourth year, giggled quietly. Lightning growled, while Sun was appearingly trying to puzzle out what was going on. "Great tornadoes and twisters," Lightning muttered angrily. Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)